Szmaragdy Chaosu
Szmaragdy Chaosu (ang. Chaos Emeralds) to siedem szmaragdów o mistycznej wielkiej mocy, pochodzących z serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog. Moc wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu jest w stanie utworzyć czyjąś super transformację, zasilać urządzenia i umożliwiać podróż w czasie i przestrzeni. Historia Historia Szmaragdów Chaosu była owiana tajemnicą, wiadomo, że przez millenia istniały razem z Głównym Szmaragdem. Rola w grze Wczesne gry W pierwszych grach Sonica, Dr. Robotnik chciał zdobyć wszystkie Szmaragdy, by zasilić jego bronie zagłady. Gracz jest w stanie zdobyć je w specjalnych rundach, co daje mu zobaczyć "szczęśliwe zakończenie", super formę Sonica (lub innego bohatera) lub obie te rzeczy. W późniejszych grach, otrzymały one większą rolę. Sonic Adventure W grze Sonic Adventure, dr. Eggman używał Szmaragdów, by dać energię Chaosowi, strażnikowi Chao i Szmaragdów, który później zmienił się w Perfect Chaosa. Wykorzystał negatywną energie wszystkich Szmaragdów, co pozwoliło Sonicowi użyć ich pozytywnej części, stać się Super Soniciem i pokonać przeciwnika. Tikal powiedziała w tej grze, że 7 Szmaragdów jest w stanie zmienić nasze myśli w moc ("The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power"). Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic i Shadow miał możliwość używania Szmaragdów Chaosu do wykonania "Kontroli Chaosu", zdolności, która umożliwia teleportację lub zatrzymanie czasu. Co ciekawe, Sonic w jednym momencie wykorzystuje możliwość sterowania "Kontrolą Chaosu" przy użyciu fałszywego Szmaragdu, który miał takie same właściwości jak normalny jeden, ale zawierał mniej energii. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes przywrócono klasyczne elementy rozgrywki, wrócono do kolekcjonowania Szmaragdów Chaosu w specialnych rundach by odblokować Ostatnią historię. W tej rundzie Sonic przybiera formę Super, i daje trochę energii Knucklesowi i Tails'owi tworząc dla nich Super Osłonę. Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog, Szmaragdy można zdobyć podczas przechodzenia plansz. Wszystkie można zdobyć tylko w niektórych zakończeniach. W Last Story, zostają one zabrane przez złego Black Doom, który używa Kontroli Chaosu do przyniesienia Black Comet w okolice ziemii. Shadow odzyskuje Szmaragdy i zmienia się w Super Shadowa, by zniszczyć Black Doom i przenieść Black Comet w przestrzeń, by została znuszczona przez Eclipse Cannon, broń ARKi. Sonic Rush Strażnicy Liczba W pierwszej grze Sonica, Sonic the Hedgehog, było wyłącznie 6 Szmaragdów. Ta sama liczba była w także kilku mniejszych grach Segi: Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic Chaos i Tails Adventure. 7 Szmaragd pojawił się w grze Sonic the Hedgehog 2. W grze Sonic the Fighters, by dotrzeć do Death Egg II, gracz musi zdobyć wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu. W "Story Mode", każda postać trzyma jeden Szmaragd i trzeba pokonywać przeciwników, by je zdobyć. Łącznie, do zdobycia jest 8 Szmaragdów Chaosu. Powód dodania ósmego Szmaragdu był taki, że w grze było osiem postaci. W grze Sonic the Hedgehog 3, włączając "Sound Test" i wpisując specjalny kod, można przejść dodatkową Specjalną Rundę. Nagrodą w niej jest szary Szmaragd. W Sonic 3 i Knuckles, w ten sam sposób można zdobyć złoty Szmaragd i Super Szmaragd. Nie ma go w Hidden Base, więc jest on uznawany za błąd gry. W grze Sonic Spinball, jest 16 Szmaragdów, gdzie wszystkie są niebieskie. Kolory Kategoria:Przedmioty Kategoria:Szmaragdy